


White Prayer

by vampirekiki



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Slash, Tokyo (City), Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekiki/pseuds/vampirekiki
Summary: 比任何美酒都要甜美的血液瞬間流遍了全身每一個細胞，血欲的魘求像野火似的在寬人體內蔓延開去，身體變得灼熱難奈，驅使他渴求更多更多的…將的鮮血。(It is a vampire AU fanfic featuring members of Alice Nine/A9 and The GazettE as characters. It also serves as a sequel to my other story, Chizuru.)Link to the English version of the whole series can be found here: https://aoi-x-uruha.livejournal.com/477995.html, https://www.deviantart.com/vampirekiki/art/AoixUru-Chizuru-fanfic-part42-209091114)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 團︰alice nine  
> 配︰將x寬人  
> 內文︰此乃千鶴本篇的日後談，發生在本篇完結的兩年後…以繼續寬人和將的故事為主，並簡接交代葵和麗的去向…

秋去冬來，在一年將盡之時，冬雪紛飛的時節也隨著季節的流轉降臨在小原家古木蔓生的庭院周圍。

在庭院深處一個人罕至的角落，雪花輕輕墜落在小原宅別館四周，純白的雪片散落在屋簷上、窗戶邊緣，無聲無息地積聚涷結。

緊閉著的門窗、厚實的牆壁將外界的冰雪隔絕在外。有別於外面的冰天雪地，在別館最內部的內室中，一份不合時宜的沉滯暖意卻溢滿了室內一片死寂的空氣中。

佈置得十分雅緻的內室裡，只餘下一盞昏黃的燈火映照出房間裡的陳設，重門深鎖的雕飾大門、散佈在房間四處的古董傢俱與裝飾性水生植物、坐落在房間中央偌大的睡床……

一切都仿如跟二十年前，將親手把唯一血緣相近之人安置於此的那個時刻如出一轍，仿佛二十年的歲月早已被涷結在這與世隔絕的閉鎖空間中似的。

躺臥在偌大的東方式床鋪上，身形顯得十分纖小的淡金髮色的人兒，在微弱的燈火映照下，繼續沉然沉睡著，仿佛他對外界的一切都一無所覺。

然後，沉睡的少年細長的四肢不自覺地在睡夢中輕輕抽動，同時少年平靜的臉上開始浮現快要從深眠中清醒過來的動靜。

半响，少年慢慢睜開了雙眼。像是還不太適應室內昏暗的光線似的，那雙仍略帶倦意的眼睛不住泛動著，遊移的視線朝房內的空間探索，直至確定房內的確只有他一個人的事實為止。

少年輕嘆了一口氣，翻過身來以纖細的手臂環住了自己單薄的身體，再次閉上了雙眼。

自從醒過來以後到底過了多少天了呢?寬人略帶憂鬱地思忖著，到底打從自己在這與外界隔絕的房間裡首次清醒過來直到現在為止，到底過了多久?現在到底是日還是夜?他真的連一點頭緒都沒有。

即使是有暖氣系統保持常溫的室內，寬人還是感覺不到足夠的溫暖。自從甦醒過來以後，他獨自在清醒和意識喪失之間掙扎著，只覺得維持意識清醒對他的身和心而言，越發變成一項沉重的負擔。

停留在「永眠」狀況的吸血族能重新恢復意識，過去一直被族人認為是絕不可能的事，但寬人卻醒來了。

但是醒來有什麼用?

寬人將臉埋在雙手之間，一滴暗紅色淚水無聲地滑過頰邊，滴落在身下的床鋪上。

他最想見到的那個人，從他醒過來那天開始到現在，一直都在迴躲避著自己……

***

他還記得在甦醒以後發生的事情。

從意識最深處緩緩飄浮到接近現實的表層的過程中，最先復甦的是觸覺。

在越來越不安穩的睡夢中，寬人逐漸意識到有一雙手捧住了自己的臉龐，像對待易碎品似的輕輕撫摸著。

不知過了多久，零零碎碎的話語碎片像沙漏裡的粉沙一般緩緩飄落。

_…寬……_

這是誰的聲音?令人感到如此熟悉的…聲線…

_…寬……人…_

他終於記起來了，那是他自己的名字。

_…………快點…_

他想留住那腦中迴響的那一縷飄渺聲音，並用盡力回想起自己到底是誰…

隨著記憶的歸返，那仿佛是從遙遠之處傳來的聲音。

 

_寬人，快點醒來啊。_

 

遲緩的思緒好不容易才能把碎裂的話語的意思拼湊了出來，有人在呼喚著他。

「醒來」?他是從什麼時候開始睡著了?

完全想不起自己睡了已經…有多久的時間了?

充斥在心中的疑問不斷膨漲，他緊張地睜開眼睛，外部世界的映像一下子湧進了一直被黑暗覆蓋著的視界之內。

對久未使用的視覺而言顯得太過刺激的鮮明色彩、對多年未接觸過陽光的雙眸而言顯得扎眼非常的光線、令雙眼無法順利對焦的光影反差，眼眶一帶的感覺就像是被火灼到一樣。過度的刺激令他全身劇烈抖動，他想掙扎，想要以雙手遮掩住雙眼，以避開令他痛苦的視覺，但偏偏四肢卻只能無力地垂落在旁邊微微抽動著，無法動彈。因此他只能瞪大雙眼，近乎盲目地凝視著前方那層無法穿透的純白色虛空。

然後，事物的輪廓終於漸漸成形，映入暫時恢復了正常的視界裡面的，是一張熟悉的臉龐，就在他眼前很接近的地方。

他略帶困惑地眨著眼睛，視線在朝低頭望著自己的青年臉上不斷搜索著，努力想認清眼前人到底是誰，無比專注地凝望著自己的眼眸、在那雙眼睛四周垂落的淡棕色髮絲、因緊張和焦慮而緊緊抿成一線的蒼白嘴脣……

「…將……?」

他聽到自己虛弱的聲線發出了問句。

在最初的時候，寬人仍以為自己仍身在夢中，因為眼前的一切看起來都顯得毫不真實。但雙眼所見的映像、輕柔但隱含力道的手指輕輕捧著自己臉龐的觸感卻使他不得不相信，眼前的人是將，自幼就一直在他身邊的同伴、保護者，他的兄長。

「寬人…」將以不住顫抖的指尖來回撫著寬人的臉頰，他說話的語氣仍算平靜，但聲音已因為難以抑制心中的激動而略帶哽咽︰「你終於醒來了…」

直到現在，寬人對自己及周遭的事態仍然茫無頭緒，只是他看到將泫然欲泣的表情，內疚之情由然而生。

「將，對不起。我…」

他不知道自己到底想說什麼，想為了什麼而向將道歉。在過去的記憶尚未恢復的現在，寬人僅是直覺地感知到，自己是將悲傷的原因。  
他還有更多話想對將說，心裡更滿是凝問需要將來提供解答，但再次張開嘴巴時，卻發現只能發出一陣幾乎微不可聞的嘶啞聲音。

最後是將開口勸道︰「什麼都先不要說了，你…還需要休息。」

說完，將緩緩抽身，拉開了與寬人的距離。但那雙深楬色的眼睛仍繼續專注地凝視著後者，仿佛唯恐自己一把視線移開，寬人便會消失不見似的。

將的體溫離開他的一瞬間，一陣濃烈的失落感襲上寬人心頭，他很想叫住將，要求他不要離開自己。清醒過來後，他對自己和周遭事物的感覺還是那麼的陌生，一切還是如此不確定，寬人不想要獨自面對這種不安感，他想要將留下來…

可是在下一秒，恐懼卻像冰水似的滲透了寬人全身，因為他感到想要把將留住的單純渴望，竟然變成了從體內深處湧出的強烈渴意、想要飲血的血魘衝動，想壓抑也壓抑不住。

自有記憶以來，寬人從沒體會過如此強烈的血欲，畢竟未成年的吸血族對血液的需求本來就比成年者低；就算偶然受到血魘的影響，家中的供血者例如石楠都可以很快地為他解決需要。

仍在細心觀察寬人情況的將，很快便發覺了前者的異狀。他秀美的眉輕皺了起來，露出擔心的表情。

寬人見狀，知道將察覺到了自己的狀況；他羞怯地把臉別到一邊去，避開將的視線。真是羞恥！自己竟然在將面前露出了飢渴的表情……

半响，將靜靜拉下了衣服的領子，把頸項暴露出來。然後，趁寬人還來不及反應，便再度俯身把寬人瘦削的身子抱入懷中。

感受到將的動作，寬人嚇得睜開了雙眼，太過接近的觸感令他不由自主地慌張起來。「將! 這、這是…?」

他本能地想推開將，可是他卻不知道自己的身體在漫長的沉睡後，根本沒有足夠體力去作出任何稍為要消耗氣力的動作。而且，當將把頭埋在寬人頸間，把自己的頸項貼近後者的嘴唇…寬人只感到胸中一緊，將是如此的接近、他幾乎可以嗅到、感應到在將皮膚底下運行的血液的味道…這一切都迫得他快要失去理智。

_不可以…不可以這樣!_

寬人拼命搖著頭，想把注意力從近在眼前的裸露頸項移開。 誰知將的手卻探到了寬人的腦後把他牢牢按住，阻止他者把頭扭開。

同族之人互相吸取血液，是戀人、夫妻之間才有的行為，意味著交換誓約、婚盟、承諾，帶有無比嚴肅的意義。至於親族，則只限於近親吞噬的時刻……

將為何要做出這種行為?

「將…為什麼?」寬人無助地被困在將的懷抱中，艱難地開口問道。

「喝下去。」將以不容爭議的語調在寬人耳邊低語道︰「這是你現在最需要的。」

「不要……」

寬人快要崩潰了，他緊緊閉著眼睛，想避開眼前的誘惑︰將的氣息、故意暴露在他眼前的肌膚、如此接近的血液氣味……

最後他還是敵不過本能的驅使。即使心裡仍在極力反抗，寬人卻感覺到自己的脣貼上了將略顯冰涼的頸際，然後幾乎是急不及待地張開了嘴巴，一雙獠牙深深陷進將的頸間。

比任何美酒都要甜美的血液瞬間流遍了全身每一個細胞，血欲的魘求像野火似的在寬人體內蔓延開去，身體變得灼熱難奈，驅使他渴求更多更多的…將的鮮血。

稍微恢復了一點力氣的雙臂自動地攀上了將的背部，寬人不知道自己想要做什麼，是想要把將留住，還是像溺水之人那般，要靠緊緊攀住將來令自己不至迷失在吸血的快感浪濤之中。

將忍住了皮膚被咬破、血液被肆意吸噬的疼痛，任由寬人予取予求。他感到懷中的小小身體在不住的顫抖著，他像是要穩住驚惶失惜的小動物那般愛憐地吻住了寬人的耳垂，無比珍惜地撫慰著對方。

分血的儀式在一片死寂中持續著，直至血魘帶來的狂熱稍稍減退，寬人終於意識到自己到底做了什麼。

將一直沒有阻止自己，但這樣下去是不可以的…再繼續的話，自己只會因沉迷血魘而把將---

自己一定會傷害到將的!

恐懼使寬人徹底清醒了過來，他鬆開了咬住將的肌膚的脣齒，原本環住將的雙手轉為擋在兩人的身體之間，竭力想把對方推開。

「請…停止啊…」

起初他微乎其微的悲鳴並沒有得到回應，可是隨著時間流逝，將漸漸意識到寬人的推拒，才終於鬆了手，從兩人的擁抱中退開。

寬人只能以迷茫的表情注視著將，他的心臟仍在胸口中激烈跳動著，更甚者，他連將接下來會做什麼也摸不清。

將只是以陰晴難辨的神情低頭回望著他，寬人在剛才意識迷亂時在將頸上留下的傷痕，仍在滲著血，半乾的血液漸漸在將的肌膚與衣服領口一帶染出一片紅暈。與玫麗豔紅血痕相反，將的臉色在微弱的燈光映照下，竟顯得異常蒼白。

雖然明知這點傷口以血族的治療能力，很快便可以自行癒合；但是看到將為自己以受傷，寬人仍是感到…心如刀割。

寬人抬起了雙手蓋住自己的雙眼，邊使勁搖著頭邊語帶內疚地喃喃道︰「已經夠了，將……已經夠了…」

他不要將再因為他而傷害自已了!

將久久沒回答。直到最後，寬人聽到了他從床上起來的聲音，接著他又聽到將的腳步聲，後者似乎朝門戶的方向退後了好幾步…然後才停住。

「你現在好好休息吧。」在一陣沉默以後，將才以合符兄長身份的寵溺語氣低語道。「到了明天，我會再來看你的。」

留下這句承諾，將便離開了。

一直到最後，寬人都沒有移開掩住眼睛的一雙手，只因他在此時此刻，實在無法忍受要目送將離開的身影。


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是這種受處處受約束的生活令自己的感覺變得如此怪異的嗎?如果，自己能離開這座精緻的牢籠，隨心所欲地外出四處逛逛，去跟外面的人們見面、聊天的話，他能否從此制止繼續不著邊際地胡思亂想?

將一直走到別館的正門前，勉為其難地將沉重的門扉推開，然後從新踏進了館外被積雪包圍的庭院裡。

把門小心鎖上後，將緩緩向前走，步伐竟顯得蹣跚；還來不及到達本館，他突然雙腿一陣虛軟，整個人跪倒在雪地上。

雪塊帶來的刺骨冰寒透過衣物傳導到身體上，淺棕髮色的青年咬咬牙，想重新站起來，奈何因為身體失血過多，四肢並不聽使喚。

同時，在屋內的人似乎察覺到異狀，一道人影匆匆推開了通向庭園的玻璃拉門，急急朝將走來。

「將少爺!」滿是擔憂地趕到將身邊的人是長年為小原家服務的石楠，她不顧將的抗議，動手把他扶起來，像是引領病人似的把後者帶回室內。

如果是平日的話，將根本不會願意露出如此脆弱的姿態，更不用說去接受一個年長老婦人的攜扶；但這一次他的情況實在容不得他繼續死抱不必要的自尊。

即使將並不願意向任何人承認，但他自己十分清楚，在為了救回寬人而自願接受那個安排以後，作為代價，自己不論體力還是精神力量等各方面都已經大為削弱。

「少爺，請您不要這樣勉強自己…」石楠把少主安置到室內的一張軟椅上，一邊掏出手帕拭去他的頸項上的點點血跡，一邊柔聲勸告道。

將閉目養神了片刻，然後才靜靜地回答道︰「不用擔心，石楠。我沒有事。」

「您……」石楠欲言又止，但對少主性格十分了解的她明白他並不會輕易改變主意。即使石楠是長年相伴的心腹，在小原家享有幾乎等同家庭一份子的地位，但在碰到與少主唯一的弟弟‧寬人少爺有關的事，只要將少爺一打定了主意，便沒有人能勸得動他。即使她為將的情況感到深深憂慮，但光是勸告將不要勉強自己，顯然收不了什麼效果。

從很久以前她便明白到，少主與寬人少爺之間的事情，根本沒有外人插手的餘地。

過了好一會，石楠才再度打破沉默，她不著痕跡的轉變了話題︰「少爺，上次提過僱用新的供血者的事，請問您意下如何?」

不論是將還是石楠自己都很清楚，光靠石楠一人所能提供的生血並不足以應付，如果將想要盡快恢復力量的話，最好的方法還是額外尋找一名甚至數名的「供血者」，安排他們留在小原宅之內，以便將能攝取充足的血液以加快身體的自我修復能力。

將維持著面向玻璃窗戶的姿勢，淡淡地回答道︰「沒有這個必要啊，要僱用新人的話，我並沒自信能像信任妳那般信任他們。」

「新人」就是對新手供血者的一個婉轉稱呼。

半响，將的目光落在石楠身上，緩緩補上了一句︰「妳也很清楚的……寬人的事，還不可以讓外界知道。」

「是的。」石楠不再提出異議，盡責的說出了少主人樂意聽到的答覆。雖然她身為普通人類，但長年接觸吸血族世界的她當然明白，寬人少爺從被公認為無藥可救的「永眠」中甦醒過來的消息，如果在不適當的時候傳了出去，對整個血族社會、小原家、以至寬人本身，都會帶來多大的衝擊。

就是為了暫時保守秘密、保護寬人，將才會不顧自身的情況，拒絕接受僱用新人的提議。

雖然了解將的考慮，不過石楠還是對現況深感不安，只因她深知現在將不論在體能還是能力上都十分虛弱。拖著被那場沒有任何先例的……手術削弱了的身體，他到底能支撐到什麼時候?

****

蒼白的手指握住了一只造工精細的雪景球，輕輕朝右左搖晃了幾下，頃刻無數雪屑在盈滿了水的玻璃圓球內四處飄蕩，然後緩緩落在雪景球內的袖珍景物模型四周。

寬人把雪景球遞到眼前，一雙清澈的眸子凝望著玻璃球內的一片純白世界，仿佛他能透過一座小小的雪景球幻想出一片真實的冬雪風景一般。根據石楠的話，外面的世界正值冰天雪地的寒冬時節，但是身處連窗戶全部被封死的別館寐室之內，寬人並沒機會看到石楠耐心地向他仔細描繪的寒冬雪景。

寬人不能外出，不管他如何希望能離開，但在實際上他連自行步出別館的大門也做不到。因為長年的昏睡，寬人的肌肉和筋鍵都出現退化，必須透過接受集中的復健治療來改善體質，才有希望能盡快重新以自己的雙腿站立、行走；重新過正常的生活。

除此之外，長久沒接觸過光線的他眼睛也變得異常敏感，連最溫和無害的自然光線也能夠傷害得了他的眼睛。將因擔心連白雪反射出來的光線也能夠對他構成傷害，只能繼續把寬人留在別館內，像是為久病之人進行復健一般讓他慢慢適應周遭的一切。

因此，從甦醒至今，寬人的活動範圍一直被局限在別館的內部。除了將、石楠，以及負責為寬人覆診的同族醫生外，他至今不曾見過其他人。

不過，就連將也很少出現，雖然他明明許下會來見寬人的承諾，可是隨著寬人的體能日漸恢復，能靠自己的力量打點梳洗等日常事務後，將到來探視寬人的次數就變得屈指可數，每次難得來到了，兩人之間的氣氛卻總顯得有點沉重、晦暗不明，在勉強進行了不怎麼自然的對話後，接著將總是很快的會匆匆離開。

仿佛他是有心要逃避跟寬 人獨處的時間似的。因此，跟寬人最常打照面的人並不是將，而是負責照料他飲食等日常生活小節的石楠。

兩人更是像是達成了某種不需要言說的默契似的，都沒有再提起在寬人恢復意識時，將跟他那幾近禁忌的分血儀式。唯一令寬人暗中稍鬆一口氣的，就是自從那一次之後，將也沒再以那強硬的態度，再度要寬人接受自己的血液的事實……

雖然隨著吸飲將的鮮血些帶來那份犯禁的歡悅，仍深深刻劃在寬人的意識底層，不時在午晚夢迴時令他感受到陣陣戰慄。

是這種受處處受約束的生活令自己的感覺變得如此怪異的嗎?如果，自己能離開這座精緻的牢籠，隨心所欲地外出四處逛逛，去跟外面的人們見面、聊天的話，他能否從此制止繼續不著邊際地胡思亂想?

日復一日，待在這幢別館中的時間越久，寬人便越發產生出這密閉的四壁並非單純的房子，而是一個有別於外在世界的封閉異空間的錯覺。

 _就像是在雪景球裡面一樣。_ 寬人略帶自嘲地思忖著，有時他覺得自己的處境就跟被困在小小的雪景球裡一樣，雖然外界的事物明明全都看似近在眼前，但當他伸出雙手，碰到的卻總是一層薄而透明的玻璃屏障，即使那是將為他而建立起來的保護殼。

 _你還沒準備好面對「外面」的世界啊。_ 將曾如此解釋道。

雖然寬人十分希望這種封閉的生活能早日結束，但他也不得不承認將一語道破了他的實際情況。

雖然他已經從「永眠」中甦醒，但橫亙在寬人與外界之間那二十年份的漫長空白，卻無法在短時間內一下子彌補過來。

起初將並不大願意告訴寬人有關外面世界的變遷，只是在寬人的追問下才不情願地告訴了他真相。二十年的歲月竟然已經在自己渾然不覺的情況下流逝的事實，的確令寬人深受震撼；但他卻沒有如同將所擔心的那般意志消沉，反而展露了出乎意料的積極態度，央求將讓他嘗試了解二十年間在人類及血族社會發生的種種變化。

全球氣候暖化現象、個人電腦、全球互聯網、手提電話、資訊科技時代、新興的藝術和流行文化風潮，以及各種在國內外發生的，令人眼花撩亂的社會變化…以上種種常識對現代人來說都並不新鮮，但對於寬人而言全都是嶄新、前所未聞的知識。

在寬人的催促下，在某一天將為他帶來了大量的書本、年刊等刊物，石楠也在幾天前開教他個人電腦和網際網絡的使用方法，讓寬人能快一點掌握現今世界的脈動。對外界的新知了解越多，寬人便越對這個既似曾相識但又顯得陌生的世界產生憧憬，他想要盡快回復健康，重投正常生活與社會的願望也更為熱切。

他真的好想親眼見識自己現時僅僅能透過鉛字、映像、印刷圖片、影片來認識的跟二十年前他所熟悉的那個世界已截然不同的，嶄新的世界。

不過，他的期待卻在將聽了他對未來的盼望後，並沒有表露出贊同的神色後，立時涼了半截。

雖然將沒有把反對、不允許的話說出口，但寬人從言談之間，隱隱感到兄長似乎對寬人盼望盡快跟外界接觸一事顯得有點……憂慮，更有很多很多的保留。但他到底在為什麼而憂慮呢?寬人卻毫無頭緒，即使他試著以旁敲側擊的方法來讓將透露實情，後者卻總是含糊其辭。在兩人屈指可數的會面時間裡，將跟他說話時不但語帶保留，而且總是小心翼翼地迴避某幾個話題。

每當寬人按捺不住，想要直接問出將的真正想法時；將卻一味推說他現在只需要專注於康復上，其他的事務都由將處理，並不需要寬人操心。將把一切都說得很理所當然，完全是跟不懂事的孩子說明道理的口吻。

寬人對將避重就輕的回答感到很不是味兒，但他無心跟兄長爭論，於是事情就如此不了了之。可是隨日子一天天過去，寬人對將、對自己的狀態的疑問卻一點一滴地增加。

自從寬人甦醒了以後，將總是對他處處保護，對待他有如一只易碎的玻璃娃娃一般，但這種過份保護的態度，卻令寬人感到越來越不自在。

直至現在為止，將還沒有告知寬人，到底是因為什麼原因，是用了什麼方法，才能使他從永眠中甦醒過來的。

雖說在剛剛清醒過來，神智仍未完全清醒的時刻裡，寬人的確無法詳細地憶起過去的事；可是隨著體力和健康漸漸回復，要回想過去已不是那麼困難的事了，有關過去的各種記憶細節慢慢恢復，在腦中浮現的回憶片段也越發清晰。

連他自己為何會陷入名為「永眠」的無邊混沌之中的記憶，也清晰無比地在腦海中浮現。

當初是自己作出了自我殘害的愚行，選擇了以傷害自己肉身的方法去逃避「近親吞噬」的儀式，選擇落入所有同伴都驚駭不己的「永眠」之中。

以同族的觀點來看，自動放棄「轉化」的機會，自殘肉體，都是愚不可及、甚至是不能輕易原諒的行為。

族人對他的行為有什麼看法，寬人並不在乎。可是，最令他忐忑不安的是，在這漫長的歲月裡，將到底是怎麼想的?

將一直沒有追問，也沒有要求寬人有任何解釋或交代，更不用說提出要他道歉、悔過之類的要求。可是將既往不究、避重就輕的態度，卻沒有減輕寬人心頭的重荷。

雖然將什麼也沒有說，但他是否覺得自己很愚蠢。從頭到尾自己是否都只是將不得不承受的負擔?

家族中出現轉化失敗的例子，除了會被視為家門不幸以外，更因為族中代代相傳、約定俗成的偏見，至今仍被認為是一種不能輕易啟齒的恥辱。但在寬人的例子裡，轉化失敗並非像其他同類一樣，是出於機緣或偶然，而是寬人自己下的任性決定所致……

簡單來說，是因為自己的任性，被眾人認為是理所當然的「血統繼承」並無法順利進行，自己更陷入長達二十多年之久的「永眠」狀態之中。

在別無選擇的情況下被迫為寬人的決定善後的將，在過去二十年來有什麼感想?到了現在又打算對寬人有何種處置?

將大既是不樂意讓明明轉化失敗了，卻無故苟且偷生到現在的弟弟再度在人前現身，才會不願讓他跟外界接觸的吧。寬人只能這麼推測。

即使擁有一同長大、生活在同一屋簷下的童年回憶，可是自從母親去逝以後便以小原家現任家主身份扛下家族業務和責任的將，與當時仍少不更事的寬人之間，在思想、處事方法和見識等方面總難免漸漸生出了越來越明顯的距離。

到了最後，寬人越來越無法理解將的想法。在他記憶中的兄長對族中的成規和做法從沒有過質疑，甚至連那道會害他殞命的「血統繼承」法則，將也無異議地接受了。無法接受這種安排的人，反倒是將甘願為之犧牲的寬人自己。

事隔二十年後的現在，橫亙在兩人之間的距離，只有越拉越大。

每一次見到將，寬人便越發清楚感受到兩人之間的差距。過去仍殘留在將身上的些許少年青澀氣息早已消弭無踪；取而代之的是經驗和閱歷鍛鍊出來的氣度和穩重。反觀寬人自己，虛擲了長達二十多年的時光，不但錯過了成長的機會，除了成為家族的負擔外，坦白來說根本就是一事無成。現在的他就仿如剛懂事的孩子般，除了從零開始學習外，沒有任何辦法。

因為自知已經虧欠了將太多，因此自從甦醒以後一直至今，寬人一直盡所能地扮演乖巧的幼弟角色，按捺著心中所有疑問和不安，靜靜地待在將為他精心佈置的籠子之內度日。等待將對他的最後宣告。

一貫冷靜行事、一絲不苟的將怎可能理解自己真正的心情?畢竟那是在一開始的時候連自己也無法想像、不願意正視的情愫。

自那份感情醒覺以後開始，寬人心中積壓了太多說不清的感受，在經過了二十多年的歲月以後，這些無處可去的情感，到底還是剪不斷理還亂。

想要跟將剖白的事情有太多、太多，可是現在的寬人還是跟多年前那惶惑不安的吸血族幼生一樣，還是一樣開不了口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千鶴 + White Prayer-劇情設定- (Story Setting and Terms)
> 
>  **吸血一族:** 出現本故事裡的吸血一族並非「活死人」，只是一支不論外觀與生活習俗等多方面都與人類極為近似的智慧生物。與傳統吸血鬼傳說不一致的是，吸血族不會懼怕聖水或十字架，陽光也不一定能致他們於死地。他們也能透過兩性繁殖的方式與同族或普通人類孕育下一代。
> 
>  **陽光** : 大部份的吸血族都會因受到陽光直射而引致體力和其他能力被削弱，生存時間越久遠的吸血族對陽光產生排斥或不適應的情況比年輕的同族更為普遍和明顯。但受到陽光直射並不會使吸血族化為灰燼而死。
> 
>  **血液** : 自古以來，吸血生物需要人血作為糧食維生，雖然到了近代有少數幾種藥物被研發出來用以暫時性地壓抑血欲需求，但至今仍未找到能根治血魘的方法。
> 
>  **精神的穩定性** : 即使血族在壽命、體力等多方面都勝人類一籌，並能自由操縱念力和幻術等超自然力量，但過於長壽及與生俱來的強烈血魘，卻帶來了精神狀態欠缺安定這一種缺憾，亦是導致眾多血族殞命的致命傷。
> 
>  **近親吞噬:** 每當血族進入了青少年或成年時期，都必須吸取最少一名血緣最接近的近親的血液，否則便會難逃精神崩潰和發狂的命運。
> 
>  **轉化** : 普通人類能透過與吸血生物分享血液的方法來被轉化為血族的一員。可是轉化的過程卻可能會為受血者帶來失血過多或精神崩潰的危險。另外，身體機能已完全停止的死人是無法透過分血或其他任何方式被轉化為血族的。
> 
>  **半吸血族／混血兒(Dhampir)** : 介乎人類與血族之間的混種，因血族男女與常人交合而誔生。不過懷上了混血兒的人類女性通常都會死於難產或在生產後數個月至數年期間因身心體能的急劇弱化而死亡。造成這種現象的成因至今不明。


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _……你是什麼人?_
> 
>  
> 
> _你是誰?_
> 
>  
> 
> _新來的，你是誰?_
> 
>  
> 
> _你在做什麼?……想要做什麼?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 葵幾乎能聽見這些沒有被喧之於口的質問懸浮在煙霧迷漫的夜店氛氳中，他只是默默地在這些虎視眈眈的同類身邊經過，沒有對在他身上流連不去的視線作出任何回應。

冒著微微細雨，一道身披黑色大衣的人影快速步進了取名為「紅蓮」的夜店內。

夜店的侍者熟練地帶領著上門的客人進入店內。跟外面街頭上一片冷雨飄零的蕭瑟相反；在幽暗的冷調燈光映照下的夜店裡面，卻是一片人聲喧嘩、侷促忙亂的熱絡氣氛。

黑衣人跟隨著引路的侍者緩緩走過在走廊上遊蕩嬉笑的一對對男女，一幕幕或略帶收歛或旁若無人的調情遊戲在他眼前一一掠過。但他面對那些紅男綠女之間的遊戲，卻不為所動，俊秀的臉容毫無表情，冷峻一如配戴在脣上閃著寒光的銀色脣環。

穿過了走廊，展現眼前的便是在夜店中心的舞池及酒吧區域，頃刻之間，從跳舞作樂的人群中散發出來，混雜著汗水、酒精、香煙的氣味撲鼻而來，刺激著比常人更敏銳的感官…

葵略帶不悅地別開了臉，盡力不讓自己吸入過多的人類氣味，並極力壓抑在體內深處蠢蠢欲動的血欲。雖然現在的他已經不會再被從活人身上散發出來的甘美血液氣息刺激得狂性大發 ，但他重生為血族一員至今畢竟只有短短兩年的時間，對自身血欲的控制並不完全。在受到過度的刺激，或太長時間沒有「進食」的情況下，葵都可能會因而喪失理智。

特別是葵身為原本是普通人類，並在瀕死狀態下透過「分血」而被轉化為血族，是在全身血液被吸飲殆盡、身體機能幾乎完全停頓的彌留狀態下被血族以魔性血液轉變同類，因此，曾經險死還生的他們，對鮮血的魘求一般而言比血統純正的同族們來得更強烈、更容易失控。

他隱隱感到自己配戴著的銀製脣環似乎在散發著熱度，那表示潛伏在那小小的銀器裡，在葵出現不穩定時用來限制血欲的魔力，正在發揮著作用。

這是兩年前麗從虎手中拿到的，注入了天野家的強大超能力者---虎的祖母之特殊能力的純銀製封印環，在短暫時間內鎮住血欲的效果比藥物更好，但連封印之環的力量也不見得可以萬無一失。

深知自身弱點的葵，為了信守與麗「在絕對不主動傷害人類的情況下設法活下去」的承諾，總是小心翼翼，平素主動迴避太過擠擁、狹窄的場所、避開種種可能令自已淪陷的誘惑，盡力令自己遠離犯下大錯的機會。

在這個晚上葵會進入「紅蓮」這一類場所，也並非出自他本人的意願，而是順應名為小原一將的年長同族、友人的要求。

本來應該是葵以及麗兩人一塊應邀來跟將會面，但麗卻因種種原因無法赴會，因此變成了葵獨自到來與將會合的局面。

雖說只是非正式的會面，但小原一將相約跟麗與自己會面的地方竟然是這種夜店，實在令葵感到意外。即使之前他跟將只有數面之緣，但在葵印象中的小原家年輕當主，並不似是熱衷於流連夜店的類型。

葵略微低垂著頭，沿著舞池邊緣走，一路上刻意避開跟其他客人的視線接觸。即使不主動去觀察，葵那屬於血族的感知也輕易察覺得到，有為數不少的同族正混跡於這所夜店的眾多常人顧客之中。其中還有好幾名同族在葵經過的時候，半是好奇半是刺探地上下打量他。

_……你是什麼人?_

_你是誰?_

_新來的，你是誰?_

_你在做什麼?……想要做什麼?_

 

葵幾乎能聽見這些沒有被喧之於口的質問懸浮在煙霧迷漫的夜店氛氳中，他只是默默地在這些虎視眈眈的同類身邊經過，沒有對在他身上流連不去的視線作出任何回應。

這些同族並沒有使葵膽怯，畢竟從一開始，他很清楚在高級酒場的虛飾下，「紅蓮」是讓血族成員吸血享樂的秘密狩獵場地。

在這個「狩獵場」裡，捕捉獵物卻並不能依賴暴力來進行；諸如殺死或嚴重傷害人類、在人類不情願的情況下強行吸血、或是同族之間進行私鬥等等橫蠻行徑，都是被禁止的行為。

打從一開始，那些投向葵的刺探性目光不過是無傷大雅的暗中較勁的一部份，這一點雙方都心照不宣。

吸血族的世界，跟人類社會一樣也是習慣以財富、權勢、社會地位、知名度等等來衡量他人；但跟常人不同的地方卻是，能夠令血族成員對一個人另眼相看的，並不單單是財富或權力，「力量」的多寡也是另一種重要的考慮因素。

吸血族大多能從同族身上隱約感覺到對方所擁有的超自然力量的有無，因此在遇上不熟悉的同類時，血族大多會以自身的感應能力來試探對方的實力……

能夠在最短時間內看穿對手的「能力」，這是從遠古時代開始從血族始祖身上一代代流傳下來，攸關生死的一種「本能」，即使是生活在相對安全、和平的現代社會裡，吸血一族仍免除不了以能力來決定上下位階的習性。

雖然隨時代的流轉，血族的生活方式、思想觀念已大致上與人類同化，但是強者居於力量薄弱者之上，這仍是一直以來秘而不宣的血族法則。因此在此地盤踞的吸血族們，在看到對他們而言完全陌生的葵時，都忍不住想要窺探一下他的底細。

 

除了同族充滿刺探意味的目光和竊竊私語外，還有另一樣令葵感到更不自在的存在。他很清楚意自己停留在舞池之類的公開場所的時間越久，越容易引起同族以外的「另一類人」的注意。那就是習於在這種血族留連的場所裡徘徊不去的上癮者們。

那些過於沉迷被血族吸啜血液的快感，因而陷入欲求不滿狀態，像是吸毒上癮一般自願被吸血的上癮者們，雖然他們的服飾打扮都跟店內的其他客人類似，但是籠罩在他們四周的那股頹廢氣氛，還有除了飢渴神色以外別無表情的蒼白臉龐，以及那一雙雙仿佛中了毒一般、泥足深陷的眼神，便把他們與普通人分隔了開來。

注意到其他吸血族對葵的注視，沒多久那些在血族身邊徘徊的上癮者也逐漸猜出了葵的真正身份，他們全都對葵露出了渴望的眼神，當中還有幾個較大膽的更緊跟在他身後，伸手拉住他的衣角，像是餓壞了的貓搖尾乞憐似的，希望得到他的青睞，然後就能得到片刻銷魂。

這群上癮者在「紅蓮」之類的場所內發揮著與供血者類似的功能，但被充許享用他們血液的對象並不局限於一個或數個血族，這些上癮者也並非只受僱於某個特定的家族或個人，前來「紅蓮」的客人們，誰都可以在得到許可的情況下吸飲他們的血液，收容他們的也正正是店方；因此勉強可以說，他們全是受僱於夜店的另類供血者。

對朝自己投來的渴望眼神，或以虛弱蒼白的手指企圖拉住自己的行為，葵只能輕輕把他們拂開，並盡量避免跟他們有眼神上的接觸。

上癮者們只想從他身上取得一個解癮的機會，可是即使明知這群可憐人為了解癮，會容許葵對他們做任何事，但葵卻無法允許自己乘人之危。因為明知道自己不能拯救這些人，葵能做到的就只有不在他們身上索取所需。有很多同族對主動投懷送抱的上癮者採取用完即棄的輕浮態度，但葵不是這種人，他太清楚被利用、身不由已的痛苦了。

好不容易，像是過了好幾小時的漫長時間之後，帶路的侍者終於領著葵來到了店內一個私人包廂的門前，並為葵打開了門扉。

甩開最後一個糾纏不放的上癮者，葵匆匆進入包廂內部。帶路的侍者隨即替他把門關上。

葵才進門便不由自主的在原地僵住了，只因為他猛然察覺到空氣中有一股微弱、但仍然令他神經一陣緊繃的不尋常氣味，一股他壓根沒料到會在此處嗅到的味道；在下一秒，他終於意識到竄入嗅覺內的竟然是…血腥味。

葵的視線機警地向上一掃，卻看到了小原一將---把他邀請到「紅蓮」的東道主，跪在包廂內的一張深紅色沙發上面，伏在一個仰天平躺在沙發上的年輕女子的頸項一帶吸血的場面。

在昏暗的燈光下，葵只能隱約看到女子的臉，和流瀉在她臉龐四周那耀眼的淡金色長髮，女子也沒有受苦的跡象，從她微張的嘴、愉悅地閉上了的眼睛的表情看來，她是心甘情願地任由將對她予取予求的。

大概是感應到了第三者的存在，將從女子的頸間緩緩抬起頭來，他的臉上不見絲毫異樣，但將的舌尖從略嫌血色不足的嘴唇間滑溜溜地伸出，輕輕舐去了染在嘴角的血跡的細微動作，卻沒逃過葵的眼睛。

“歡迎你來，葵。” 將深吸了一口氣，從成為餌食的女性上癮者的懷抱中抽身，他從容不迫地在沙發上坐直了身子。  
他說話時的語氣仍舊一如常往地穩重，除了被血欲暈成暗紅色的雙眸在燈光下仍透露著揮之不去的渴意外，就沒有別的蛛絲馬跡示可暗示這名風度翩翩的青年在「進餐」因第三者到場而不得不中斷前，乃是以狩獵者優雅的姿態制住了甘心臣服的獵物，在她身上暢飲鮮血……

在這種情況下還揮手說「你好」之類的客套實在太不合宜了，而且從女子頸項上細少的傷口傳來的淡淡血腥氣息，也在刺激著葵的感官，因此他只能屏住氣息默默點了點頭示意，在將對面的軟沙發上坐下。他以靜觀其變的態度觀望著將的舉動。

過了半响，女子才好不容易從失神狀態下恢復過來，動作遲鈍地倚在沙發的靠背上坐好，不管葵的視線，她以意猶未盡的眼神望著仍坐在自己身旁不遠處的將，仿佛仍期望對方會繼續剛才被中斷的儀式。

雖然那名金髮女子也不失是一名標緻的美女，但她臉上那空洞無比的表情，葵實在無法喜歡。

意識到女子若有所求的視線，將只是向女子緩緩傾身，喃喃地在她耳邊低聲說了什麼，只見她露出了明顯的失望神色，但有見將似乎已對自已失去興趣，也不便開聲作出異議；於是她知趣地低下頭來在將的手背上印上一吻，然後便離開了。

在女子身後關上的門稍微將她身上的新鮮血液的氣息阻隔住，葵不由得暗暗鬆了一口氣。雖然金髮女子殘留下來的血腥味道，仍像是殘影似的在包廂中的空間裡似有若無地飄蕩著。

將若無其事地從暗綠色的厚玻璃瓶中倒出了濃郁的紅液，盛了滿滿的一杯以後才把酒杯推到葵面前。

不用仔細檢查，葵也知道將為他準備的是經過加工而維持液體化狀態的血液，那是除了上癮者能提供的鮮血以外，「紅蓮」暗地裡為特定的顧客群預備的商品。

“別來無羔吧?”

葵淺淺一笑，將這個問題看似只是一般的客套說話，但在雙方都經歷過巨變之後久別重逢，將再有此一問，自然別有一番含意。

“還好，一切都很正常，幾乎像是以前一樣。”頓了一頓，葵才補充道︰”只是麗他…身體還沒完全恢復過來。”

“他需要的是…復原的時間。”將如此推論。”即使擁有我族的治療能力，要從 _這種程度的消耗_ 中恢復，也並非易事。特別是麗他還年輕，復原能力跟我們當中某些年長的同類相比，還太弱了。”

將指出的全都是葵已瞭然於胸的事實，他只能點頭以示贊同，道︰”我聽說寬人已經醒過來了。”

“是的。”將不動聲色地簡短回答。

“那實在是可喜可賀啊。”葵發出了由衷的感嘆。雖然他與將算不上是深交，但有關寬人長期陷入永眠一事，以及將為了喚醒他而付出的努力，葵都知道得一清二楚，並比任何人都有更深的體會。

因為將為了喚醒寬人而付出的代價，麗也為了拯救他而作出了同等的犧牲……

“可我們都還不能太放心呢，”將以嚴肅的表情說︰”在他們完全恢復前還會不會有異變，都是個未知之數。”

葵默默頷首，然後他像是要驅除心中某些陰影似的舉起毅然了酒杯，將裡面的液體一飲而盡，流進他喉嚨的血液雖遠不及從活人身上採集的那麼香醇、充滿生命力，但仍足以滿足基本需要。

剛才將在女性上癮者身上吸血的畫面仍在葵心中盤桓不去，放下了酒杯後，葵忍不住問道︰“將，剛才的女人，我沒想過你會…”

擔心自己的問題可能會冒犯將，葵不知該怎麼說下去才好。

聞言，將露出了略帶無奈的笑容。他以自嘲的口吻回答︰”是啊，我能理解你並不喜歡這種事，可是我現在沒有別的選擇。”

沒有選擇?將接近自暴自棄的語氣令葵心中一驚，他以吸血族的銳利目光，比剛才更仔細地端詳將，不久便發現剛才沒注意到的細節。

首先，即使以吸血一族的標準來看，將的肌膚都蒼白得不尋常。

其次，撇開將旁無其事的態度，從他身上散發出來的力量氛氳，竟然遠比過去的大為暗淡失色……

葵猛然醒悟，雖然將掩飾得很好，但真相是現在的他很虛弱，這名較年長的同族只是依靠強打精神充撐出來的沉著態度、堅強外表去掩飾自己已弱化了的事實。

怎麼會這樣的…?葵愕然地思忖，雖然自己和麗都處於復原階段，但力量比他們都強的將不應該會在這麼短的時間內弱化到這種程度……

疑問都能得到解答了，將選擇在這種夜店裡現身、剛才跟他在一起的上癮者、他形容自己別無選擇的發言……這一切都是為了要盡快回復力量所致。

“將，你究竟---”

“不用擔心。”將匆匆打斷了葵的問題︰”我沒事，我知道自己在做什麼。”

“難道…你剛才說的「異變」?”葵不知該怎麼說下去。是的，按常理早應該因轉化失敗財而發狂或死亡的自己至今仍平安無事，寬人據將所說也順利恢復了意識；可是將的情況似乎十分不妙，這會否是那個「儀式」的後遺症?

一旦開始向壞方向想，就難以停止；最後是將低沉的聲音卻把他從沉思中喚醒。

“我說，不用擔心。情況並不是你所想的那樣。”將嘆了一口氣。

“那你到底是怎麼一回事了?”葵對將滿不在意的態度感到難以置信。

將搖搖頭，不置一言。有關自己的真正情況，他最清楚不過。

 

“嗯，那麼麗最近的情況又如何?” 半响，將把話題轉到別的方向。

 

"我們…其實麗他…有時會有…惡夢，有時他會 _記起_ 不屬於他的記憶…但那些是…他母親的回憶；"葵有些不自然地回答。 “自從 _那個儀式_ 以後，連我也……麗的記憶，他母親… _翠_ 的記憶，也在我體內……”

“這個我能理解。”將以同情的語氣回答。”同族之間的血液交換對我族來說，就是這麼一回事，即使吸收同族的血液可以使我們的力量變強，可是血液交換的不會單單只有力量，那更是把對方的感情的碎片、不完整的記憶一併吸收自己體內…承受不了的話就會發狂，就是這樣。”

接受了吸血維生的命運，他們就不得不在精神崩潰的危險下生活。


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可是，在完全沉浸下去以前，寬人卻感到輕微的不安感掠過心頭，仿佛自己忘了很重要、不應忽視的「什麼」似的，那種隱隱約約的不確定感。
> 
> 自己到底忽略了些什麼呢?遺憾的是，寬人卻直到許久以後，才發現這道問題的解答。

對將突如其來的宣告，寬人感到不知所措。

今天就是那個約定好的日子了。雖然將跟他說過什麼都不需要擔心，只要放輕鬆就好了。可是，因為將幾乎什麼細節都沒有向他透露過的關係，寬人連對將在較早前已預告過的、難得的「外出」機會，他到底應該有什麼預備，卻連一點頭緒都沒有。

是的，寬人到現在還不太敢相信，將竟然一反刻意迴避讓寬人接觸外界的一切話題的常態，在數天以前主動提出了要帶寬人外出。

幾天後將會有一場聚會。

將如此解釋道，那並非是正式的宴會，所以並沒有太多繁文縟節要遵守，而且這場聚會只招待一小撮的獲邀者，出席的人不會很多---大約不出二十個左右的賓客而己，賓客全都是吸血一族的成員或知道內情的少數人類。

最重要的是，將自已和寬人似乎都被邀請了。

聚會的時間一如其他血族社會的活動一樣，是在晚間開始的，賓客被預定在夜晚十時、十一時左右的夜深時份來到聚會的場所碰頭，聚會在子夜時刻達到高峰，午夜時分過後，聚會的氣氛才會漸漸平靜下來，最後賓客大多會在淩晨時分解散離開。

座 落在牆角的大鐘指向了九時三十分，距離兩人要出發動身只餘下不到一小時的時間。石楠還在寬人的房間裡團團轉，高高興興地為他打點穿戴用的外出衣服。仿佛是 早已察覺寬人對能夠重新接觸「外界」的憧憬和昐望一般，石楠以愉快的言談舉止，協助寬人整裝，她的態度像是人們準備過節一般，充滿歡愉、期盼的氣息；又似 是為初出社交舞會的女兒細心打扮治妝的驕傲母親一般，對所有細節都力求完美。

“石楠啊……將都說過只是非正式的聚會而已…”寬人有點無力地提醒道。

“這可是寬人少爺久違了的社交聚會，怎可以草草了事呢?”石楠略為誇張地皺了眉。”把少爺最棒的一面表現出來，可是我這老人家獨有的樂趣呢。”

她煞有介事的語氣令寬人忍不住微笑了起來，原本緊張的心情倒是放鬆了不少。

雖然從聽到將提及聚會的話題直到現在己有好幾天的時間，但寬人還是有點不太敢相信將竟然會願意帶自己外出。

因為他深知道作為小原家當主，將不能無視外界人士的眼光，更有輿論、家族聲名和利益等種種考慮須要他兼顧。

以前寬人曾想過，正因為要顧及小原家的對外形象，所以將並不會顧意讓自己現身人前吧?因此他根本沒想過將會主動提出要帶著自己出席社交場合，那怕只是非正式的私人聚會……

石楠和從旁協助的一名侍女仍在為寬人的衣飾作最後的調整，嘴裡稱讚著新造的套裝有多適合寬人。受到石楠歡樂的情緒感染，在這刻寬人容許自己相信，將也許並沒有以自己為恥。也許在經過這許多年的空白後，他還是有機會再次重新踏入將的世界之中、重新被接納。

即使就目前而言，將從任何一方面來說，對寬人而言都是最遙遠的存在。

整裝結束前，侍女從房外端來了一只托盤，遞到寬 人跟前。盤子上放置的正是以纖細的玻璃杯盛著的暗紅色的液體，那是吸血族賴以維生的寶貴血液。

這是在出席聚會前，為他準備好的養份供給嗎?寬人略帶自嘲地心忖。

寬人什麼都沒說地接過玻璃杯，以雙手小心捧到自己面前，微微仰起頭，逐點逐點地啜飲杯內濃稠的紅液。

自清醒以來便習慣了攝取的血液味道，流進了寬人的喉間。玻璃杯不久便清空了，只餘下厚厚一層血液殘餘黏在透明的杯身上。寬人把玻璃杯放回原處，由於攝取了新鮮血液之故，感官一下子變得敏捷起來。

是因為體力日漸恢復的緣故嗎?屬於血族的敏銳感知能力，似乎也逐漸在寬人體內醒覺。隨著新吸收的血液在自己體內流轉，下一秒，寬人突然察覺到，自己在醒過來以後便一直按時飲用的血液，似乎不是屬於石楠的血液味道。

雖 然石楠的身體仍然健朗，可是到底是上了年紀的人，為了保障她的安全，供血的份量和次數自然要適可而止；除此之外，她的鮮血也沒可能跟年輕供血者的相比較。 對血族而言，從他人身上吸取血液，等同把對方的「力量」和「本質」的「一部份」都隨之一併及收，因此血族對吸進自己體內的血液的不同屬性和特質，通常都十 分敏感。

剛剛吸進體內的血液……寬人對之感到陌生，但他肯定那並非出自年長者如石楠的血液，石楠是從少就熟識的人，這一點差別他還可以分辦得出來。

"吶，石楠…”於是寬人開口問道︰”家裡有新人嗎?他是誰?"

有那麼的一瞬間，石楠顯得十分困惑，她以不解的表情望著寬人︰"什麼新人……?家裡並沒有這樣的人啊，少爺。"

“沒有?”石楠的回覆令寬 人更迷惑。如果家裡沒有聘用新任的供血者的話，剛才喝下的鮮血，又是從那裡來的?

石楠卻沒有再進一步的回答，她只是動手再為寬人的髮型梳理梳理，然後急急把他推到一面半身鏡子之前。

“看啊，寬人少爺，你覺得怎麼樣?”她以雀躍的語氣問道，巧妙地把寬人的注意力轉到別處去。

寬人望著鏡子中映像出來的自己的身影，愣住了。

鏡 子裡的少年頂著一頭短短的淺色金髮；右耳垂上掛著一枚閃亮的銀耳環，襯托著小巧清秀的五官，他身穿著一襲黑色鑲金黃滾邊的厚絨外套以及同色系的長褲，一身 的黑剛好與作為裡襟的雪白襯衫成對比。他身上穿戴之物都是些樣式簡單的東西，但配搭起來卻十分順眼不失莊重，又不會顯得過份拘緊。寬人不由得佩服起石楠和 女侍的巧思。

寬人這才記起，自從恢復意識了以後，似乎一直沒有好好端詳過自己在鏡中浮現的身影。這下他才注意到，現在穿戴整齊、略為梳妝打扮過的自己，看起來幾乎與普通的少年無異，而且自己的氣色看起來還算不錯，乍看之下幾乎察覺不出一點點病弱的跡象。

寬人朝自己在鏡裡的倒影露出微微一笑，那是一個略帶緊張的笑容。鏡中人也朝他展露了相同的笑容。

加上了笑容，那張精緻卻略嫌蒼白的臉龐便頓時變得生動了起來；仿佛是童話故事中的小木偶被仙女施展魔法，在瞬間變成人類孩子那般。

這算不算是自己已經恢復了過來的徵兆?在這一刻，寬人容許自己的內心被樂觀的情緒充滿。

“覺得還可以嗎，少爺?”站在他身後的石楠含笑道。

寬人把視線從眼前的半身鏡子上移開，回過頭來以感激的眼神回望石楠 。不需要寬人開口道謝，石楠也能清楚感受到從寬人身上散發出來的喜悅和驚嘆。

然後石楠輕輕拉起了寬人的手，道 ︰“準備好了的話，就是動身的時候了，寬人少爺。”

寬人緩緩吸了一口氣，以堅定的表情點了點頭。他已經準備好了。

****

將獨自佇立在門廳內，倚在窗前眺望玻璃窗外的園境，等待石楠帶同寬人前來。在等待的空檔裡，他的思緒不由得飄向了快將開始的聚會上頭。

對於今晚的聚會，他心中五味雜陳。

在幾天前，將收到了邀請函，從邀請函蓋在下款位置，圖案十分特殊的豔紅色蓋章來看，發出邀請的正是長老的一份子。來自長老們的邀請，即使是小原家也沒辦法漠視。

如果只是將自己一人受邀，他也不會這麼緊張；可是在邀請函裡卻連寬人也被指了名。簡單而言，今晚的聚會不單是將，連寬人也一併受到了邀請。

所以，寬人從「永眠」中醒來的事，果然還是無法瞞過長老們……雖然將並不真的感到驚訝。

長 老，泛指來自「舊世代」，長壽兼累積了強大能力的吸血族成員；他們基本上就是維持吸血族社會穩定的主要力量，最重要的任務就是要將吸血一族的存在從世人的 眼前隱沒，據說他們更不時會暗中介入各大世家與勢力團體，以至人類的政經機關之間周旋、調停紛爭、運用影響力，盡可能使族人能在低調、不引起普通人懷疑的 情況下，與人類繼續共存。

吸血一族與人類敵對的情形在歷史上亦曾發生過，而且都被虛飾成諸如宗教戰爭、異端審判等歷史事件；不過到了現在，不論是吸血族的長老們或是人類的掌權者們都不得不承認，全面開戰的後果並非雙方所能承擔，在妥協之下，血族選擇了隱姓埋名，盡量與人類同化、和平共存的道路。

對長年負責操盤控制血族社會中的各方勢力，力求將所有不安定因素剔除的長老們；他們是不可能一直無視竟然有族人從本應無藥可救的「永眠」中恢復過來的事實。

雖然要把寬人帶到那種場合裡，將真是心不甘情不願；可是他已下定了決心，那些難纏的長老還是由自己來應付好了，即便以長老們的地位之尊，要迫使身為世家一份子的小原家屈服也不會是得心應手的易事。

不…將漠然地想著，不管對手是長老還是誰，他絕不會任由他們指使擺佈，這不但是為了小原家，更是為了保護寬人；連寬人的一根頭髮，他們都休想動。

再者，將在長老之間，也不是全然沒有朋友的。在今晚之前，他已經動用所有管道，向適當的某部份人士通報了消息。

將已經沒遺留地做好了一切能力範圍以內的措施，他只能期望自己做得已足夠。

基於上述種種難言之隱，將沒有把他們獲邀參與這次聚會的真正理由，或是自己的猜測告訴事件中的關鍵人物---寬人，將並不想嚇到他。

唯一值得安慰的是，將知道麗和葵也同樣獲邀參加這場聚會，因此今晚當他和寬人出席的時候，這兩人多半都會在場。還有天野家的虎也是。天野家是少數知道吸血一族之存在的人類家族之一；據說該家族的成員或多或少也擁有不同程度的「能力」，而且麗也認為虎絕對是值得信賴的對象。

沒多久，一陣由遠至近的腳步聲預告石楠和寬人抵達，直到腳步聲在閉上的門前停了下來，然後門後傳來一陣敲門聲。

將靜心等待，接著石楠輕輕推開了門，跟在她身後的人，不用說當然就是將在等待的寬人。

雖然在這以前將便聽過石楠說會為寬人準備準備，可是當他的視線落在為了聚會而被石楠細心打扮過的寬人，怯怯地抬起了頭的時候，將愣住了。

石 楠一言不發，繞到寬人身後，把呆站在門口不動的他推進房間內。寬人只是呆呆地任由她擺佈，直到他被推著到了房間的中央。房內的燈光落在纖小的寬人身上，可 能是因為才剛「用餐」過的緣故，寬人因長期不見日光而顯得蒼白的肌膚，現在卻微微透著一種剔透的光澤，連嘴唇的色澤也變得比平時更柔軟、紅潤；這樣子的寬 人看起來…漂亮得幾乎有點不真實，仿佛隨時都會消失不見似的，也更令人憐愛。

完成「轉化」後，踏入成年階段的吸血族成員，身上總是有意無意地散發著魅惑的氣息，那是幾乎就是一種「本能」，運用自身的魅力令選上的對象為自己著迷、甚至聽任擺佈；一種能夠激起他人心中的好感、欲望甚至愛意的魅惑之力，是吸血一族用以自保、臣服獵物的重要利器。

在將印象中的寬人，一直都是個需要保護、疼惜的孩子，雖然將並不相信才剛甦醒的寬人可以憑自己的意志把「魅惑」應用自如。可是…到底是從什麼時候開始記憶中的孩子卻在不知不覺間長大，變得那麼……令人無法移開視線?

也許是將的沉默令寬人感到不自在，最後他終於鼓起勇氣打破了沉默，斷斷續續地開口道︰“那個……將…”

“很可愛。”不等寬人把話說完，將便坦白地把心中的想法說了出口。

這不過是普普通通的一句讚美，但在一瞬間，寬人的臉就涮地變紅了。在那一瞬間，將仿佛又再看到了他熟悉的寬人，那個稚氣、純真、容易難為情，總是以滿是崇拜、敬羡的真摰眼神看著自己的寬人。

“別說笑了…”寬人顯得有點不知所措，避開了將的視線。

“我是認真的。”將伸手捧住了寬人的臉，輕輕使力把略為低垂的臉龐朝上一抬，回答︰”今晚，你…真的很可愛。”

大概是沒預料過將會有這麼一番說詞吧，寬人明顯不知道該如何回應；只好把視線移開。但在他能完全迴避將的目光以前，後者卻捕捉到在他眼眸裡醞釀的幽微情愫。

將略感寂寞地望著轉身背對自己的寬人。到底是從什麼時候開始，那雙總是直視著自己的清澈眸子卻蒙上了陰影，寬人的眼神裡浮現了連將也無法解讀的情感?

***

小原家的房車在繁忙的公路上前進，緩緩穿過了都心的精華地段，負責駕車的是一位寬人沒見過的中年男司機，不消說他也是受僱於小原家的血族一員。將和寬人各自在寬闊的車箱後座坐著，血緣相繫的兩個人都沒有再開口說話。

一路上，寬人把注意力集中在單面玻璃窗外的景物上面，貪婪地把五光十色的繁華街景以一雙眼睛捕捉下來。久違了的人群、久違了的熱鬧氣氛、久違了的華麗又充滿刺激和誘惑的都會之夜。

外面的世界……的確是改變了許多，光是街道上就出現了很多寬人到此刻才有機會親眼見識的新事物，久違了二十年之久的國都‧東京的夜景，變得比想像中的更華美，在一片冷洌氛氥中更顯熣燦生輝。

將在一旁端詳著一直凝視著單向玻璃窗外的景色的寬人，雖然後者沒有一如他預期那般直接表露出雀躍的神色，但是從寬人眼中浮現出來的讚嘆之意，以及那雙略帶緊張地捏緊了的雙手，還是把他的期待和不安透露了出來。 

對此行目的仍然一無所知的寬人，以充滿好奇的眼神注視著自己周遭的一切事物。

反觀將自己，當兩人乘坐的房車越是接近目的地，他的心情卻越發沉重。

良久，將繼續凝望著寬人的側影，最後才靜靜地朝寬人伸出了手，把自己的手覆在寬人的手背之上，輕輕握住。

 

起初，寬人被將突如其來的動作嚇得全身一顫，但在他回過頭來，意識到握住自己的手的人是將以後，很快便放鬆了下來。

即使車內有暖氣系統輸送陣陣暖意，但將的手還是略顯冰涼，他的體溫在兩人肌膚相觸的地方似有若無地傳到寬人身上，那是比人類低得多的溫度，可是那觸感還是令寬人的心漸漸安定了下來。

“你還好吧?”將一邊以指尖緩慢地來回撫著寬人的手背，邊關切地問道。

“嗯?我、我沒事。”寬人笑著作出了肯定的回答，可是他卻看不見此刻自己的笑容顯得有點太著跡了，似是急於要說服自己和將一切安好，多於是反映出發自內心的樂觀心情。

“你什麼都不用擔心。” 將以溫柔的語調輕聲說出了安撫的話︰”無論發生什麼事，都有我在。”

“我知道。”寬人沒有細想，便說出了在心頭浮現的第一句說話。

話說了出口，他感到十分驚訝，最令他驚訝的是︰雖則經過了連日來的自我質疑、恐懼以後，可是在聽到將以這麼肯定、不帶一絲保留的聲調說出了什麼都不需要他憂心的說話，往昔對將那份接近全心全意的信任感，竟然這麼容易便在心中重新湧現。

寬人感到自己的眼眶湧上一陣熱意，他連忙緊閉上雙眼，及時止住了幾近泛出來的淚水。

是的，寬人怎麼會忘掉，不論是什麼情況，將總是願意盡一切努力去保護他，他一直都知道的……

 

累積了好幾天的緊張和疑慮，以及負面的感情都因為將的話一掃而空。寬人繼續閉著眼睛，把自己的頭靠在將的肩膀上。

將什麼也沒說，只是把手繞到寬人背後，輕輕把他拉近自己。

寬人嘆了一口氣，讓將的氣息包圍著自己，令人安心的感覺，熟悉的氣息…

可是，在完全沉浸下去以前，寬人卻感到輕微的不安感掠過心頭，仿佛自己忘了很重要、不應忽視的「什麼」似的，那種隱隱約約的不確定感。

自己到底忽略了些什麼呢?遺憾的是，寬人卻直到許久以後，才發現這道問題的解答。

**Author's Note:**

> 千鶴 + White Prayer-劇情設定- (Story Setting and Terms)
> 
>  **吸血一族:** 出現本故事裡的吸血一族並非「活死人」，只是一支不論外觀與生活習俗等多方面都與人類極為近似的智慧生物。與傳統吸血鬼傳說不一致的是，吸血族不會懼怕聖水或十字架，陽光也不一定能致他們於死地。他們也能透過兩性繁殖的方式與同族或普通人類孕育下一代。
> 
>  **陽光** : 大部份的吸血族都會因受到陽光直射而引致體力和其他能力被削弱，生存時間越久遠的吸血族對陽光產生排斥或不適應的情況比年輕的同族更為普遍和明顯。但受到陽光直射並不會使吸血族化為灰燼而死。
> 
>  **血液** : 自古以來，吸血生物需要人血作為糧食維生，雖然到了近代有少數幾種藥物被研發出來用以暫時性地壓抑血欲需求，但至今仍未找到能根治血魘的方法。
> 
>  **精神的穩定性** : 即使血族在壽命、體力等多方面都勝人類一籌，並能自由操縱念力和幻術等超自然力量，但過於長壽及與生俱來的強烈血魘，卻帶來了精神狀態欠缺安定這一種缺憾，亦是導致眾多血族殞命的致命傷。
> 
>  **近親吞噬:** 每當血族進入了青少年或成年時期，都必須吸取最少一名血緣最接近的近親的血液，否則便會難逃精神崩潰和發狂的命運。
> 
>  **轉化** : 普通人類能透過與吸血生物分享血液的方法來被轉化為血族的一員。可是轉化的過程卻可能會為受血者帶來失血過多或精神崩潰的危險。另外，身體機能已完全停止的死人是無法透過分血或其他任何方式被轉化為血族的。
> 
>  **半吸血族／混血兒(Dhampir)** : 介乎人類與血族之間的混種，因血族男女與常人交合而誔生。不過懷上了混血兒的人類女性通常都會死於難產或在生產後數個月至數年期間因身心體能的急劇弱化而死亡。造成這種現象的成因至今不明。


End file.
